


Beyond a lifetime and more

by satokihara



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satokihara/pseuds/satokihara
Summary: They promised each other to live a peaceful life together, but life seems to have other Plans.In this AU Junta is diagnosed with a deadly disease.
Relationships: Azumaya Junta & Saijou Takato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Beyond a lifetime and more

Junta pov  
It was on a Saturday, that I heard the news for the first time. I was going to die. I had merely 3 months to live. My doctor gave me medicine for the pain that had been torturing me for the past couple of weeks, he said I needed to take them in order to make it more endurable but all I needed was time. Time to understand what was going to happen. Time to tell my loved ones that in short, I would no longer be able to be part of their lives. Time to tell my most precious loved one, that he would have to face life on his own. I sat in my car, thinking about what would happen if I told him. Already seeing his face vividly in my mind. Sobbing and clenching a fist full of my shirt while asking me why bad stuff would always happen to us. 

Takato POV  
I woke up only to face no one. Junta must’ve gotten up at around 4am since his bedsheets we’re still warm. I slowly walked into the kitchen looking out for him. „Chunta..“ I called out with a faint voice. I heard someone throw up in the bathroom and started to walk into the direction. Was he perhaps sick?  
As I got closer I started to hear coughing.  
I softly knocked on the door, „Junta? Are you alright?“ no answer. After some time passed I knocked again. I again heard coughing and then the toilet was flushed. Shortly after that Junta stepped out, his eyes were red and puffy and carried a sense of pain, when he saw me though his eyes softened. Takato- San? Did I wake you? He smiled while saying this, you couldn’t even tell that he was sick a few moments ago. “Ah~ it’s fine really.” I exclaimed, I could feel my checks getting red, “what were you doing in the bathroom anyways?”. As the words escaped my mouth I could see him getting pale. After a short while he used an excuse to go back to bed but he didn’t answer my question. I didn’t think much of it at first and went to bed with him. 

It was in the morning when Takato noticed the pain killers. He went over to the Marmor counter and looked at the packaging, something seemed odd, those were really strong pain killers not the regular ones he knew. “Chunta, are those yours?” He asked while furrowing his eyebrows. The other man turned around and faced him. “Ah~ yes they are, I got them from my doctor for the back pain.” Again Takato furrowed his eyebrows,”those are far too strong to be regular pain killers.” Junta froze. 

I thought about telling him, I really did. All it would take were three words, I would tell him how I received the diagnose, how I was going to be gone in less than 3 months and how he was going to be okay without me. I stared at him opening my mouth, only to close it after a mere second. I couldn’t do this to him, not after he smiled the other day saying how he was excited for our future. He tilted his head slightly and looked at me with a confused expression. “It’s nothing..” I replied and initiated a hug. Much to his dismay though, “Chunta, what are these really for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is actually my first story I am publishing here so have mercy with me✨🥲  
> I am aware of the fact that this is really short but it’ll be ok, since I’ll try to make the next chapter a little longer.


End file.
